Survival
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: What the Team Free Will though was just another run of the mill spirit turns out to be a trap set by Dick Roman. But things go from bad to worse when Sam gets bit by a poisonous snake, with poison that even Drade can't heal. Will Sam survive the poison attack or will he leave Teresa to raise their unborn child alone?


Survival

The group thought that they were dealing with just another vengeful spirit until Leviathans all of a suddenly surrounded them. Sam and Teresa stood back to back as 5 Leviathans came at them. Dean took on 3 Leviathans while Drade took on four. The group was actually holding their own until the head Leviathan showed up.

"Well, well, well. Look who's walked right into my little trap." Dick Roman laughs from the other side of the room.

"Well if it isn't the head Dick or is it Dick Head?" Drade sneers as she pulls out her blade and severs one of the Leviathans heads.

"Hello Drade, I heard you were working with the Winchesters and their cute little friend." Dick smirks throwing a smile in Teresa's direction.

"Why did you lead us here?" Teresa barks as she trips the Leviathan that was running at her.

"Because my sweet little friend, you guys are out to kill me. So I thought that I'd kill you four before you kill me." Dick informs the group.

"Well hate to break it to you there Dick, but I can't die and anything you do to the other's I will just heal." Drade laughs severing another Leviathan's head.

"Not if I use this." Dick smirks as he snaps his fingers.

Just then Sam lets out a blood-curdling scream and falls to the floor. Teresa spins and sees a black serpent like creature crawl from Sam's shaking body. She runs over and puts a bullet through the snake's head before kneeling down next to Sam. He was still screaming as he started to convulse.

"Drade! We need your help." Teresa cried as she tried to hold Sam still.

Drade severed one more head before making her way over to the couple pulling a small dagger from her boot. She was about to pull it across her wrist when she heard a deep laugh coming from Dick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were." Dick smirks picking up his dead snake.

"And why not?" Drade snaps as she throws her fist over her shoulder, smacking a Leviathan in the face.

Dick starts to stroke his serpent, which started to come back to life, wrapping it's self around his arm. "Because, I know about your special blood. Which is why I created this. If you try to heal someone who has been bitten by my serpent with magic it will just kill them faster. So unless you want Sammy here to die faster then he already is." Dick continued to explain, causing Teresa's heart to break at his words.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Teresa cried running towards Dick.

"Teresa no!" Drade called after her but it was to late, Teresa had already gotten to Dick.

Teresa throws her fist at Dick's face making contact with his nose. She then dropped to the side, sliding her feet out and spinning on her hands, tripping him. Everyone just stood and watched in shock because by this point Teresa was almost three months pregnant, so she shouldn't be able to move like this. Drade figured that hearing that Sam might not make it sent the adrenalins in her body into over drive, which wasn't good for her or the baby. So before Teresa could do anything else two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away. She turned to see that Dean had killed the Leviathans he had been fighting and now was pulling her way from Dick.

"Dean, let me go!" Teresa yelled as she tried to free herself from Dean's grasp.

"No, you need to stop before you get yourself killed or hurt the baby. Plus, Sam needs you right now." Dean states in a hurry. He then turned her so she could see that Sam had stopped shaking and was spitting up blood as Drade held him up so that he didn't choke.

"Sam!" Teresa cried, forgetting about Dick and running towards him.

"This won't be the last you see of me." Dick sneers before heading towards the door, but before he left he turned and smirked at Sam, "Well I guess this is the last time we will see each other Sam." He then turns and leaves, all the Leviathans following suite.

Teresa runs and stops next to Drade, who was holding the now unconscious Sam. She covers her mouth with hands as tears started to come to her face.

"Drade we need to get him out of here!" Dean stated coming up behind Teresa.

"We'll take him to my closest safe house. It's just a couple of blocks away." Drade told them as she lifted Sam, up into her arms. Then she closes her eyes and concentrated all her power into opening a portal that would lead them straight there. Drade stepped through while Dean wrapped his arm around Teresa's shaking shoulders, and guided her through the portal. After she was guided through she looked up to see that Drade had laid Sam down on the bed and was looking over him.

"Drade there has to be something you can do for him." Dean asked as watched his brother start to shake again from the poison, which was flowing through his body.

Drade finished looking over Sam and a sad look came to her face. "I'm so sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him. It's a special poison, where if I use my blood it will just kill him faster." She stated sadly.

"Sam no." Teresa sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"The only thing left to do is keep him comfortable." Drade said giving Teresa a look that said she was truly sorry.

"T-Ter-Teresa?" Sam asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sam!" She cried running over to the side of the bed.

"W-what happened?" He asked as Teresa reached down and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

"You got bit by Dick's snake. A-and Drade can't do anything to . . ." She started but stopped as the last part of the sentence got stuck in her throat.

"Drade? Is this true?" Sam asked looking over at the red head.

"Sam I'm sorry but it is. If I use my blood it will only kill you faster." Drade told him not able to look him in the eye.

Sam started to cough up blood as he tried to sit up. Teresa jumped from the bed and started to push him back.

"Sam! Stop you need to rest!" Teresa cried pushing him back on the bed, tears streaming from her face.

Sam laid down then looked up at the group. "Guys could you leave us for a sec?" He asked as he grabbed Teresa's hand pulling her back onto the bed.

Drade nodded and headed for the door followed by Dean. After the door shut behind them, Teresa moved onto the bed and laid Sam's head on her lap. She could feel his breath getting shallower with ever breathe.

"T-Teresa . . ." Sam started was cut off by his girl.

"Sam, please don't." Teresa whispered tears falling from her face landing on his cheeks.

"Don't what?" Sam asked tilting his head so that he could look into her eyes.

"Don't do the whole I'm dying speech. Just don't." Teresa sobbed her shoulder starting to shake.

"Baby." Sam said softly, lifting a hand and placing it on her cheek.

"Please . . ." Teresa started but stopped as the tears took over.

Sam knew that if he was going to get out what he needed this was as good a time as any.

"Teresa, you have made the last three years of my life worth all the pain. You were what I thought of when I was in the pit. And you made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to marry me. Plus now you are carrying our child, I have never felt happier. And I want you to know how much I love you and our baby. I'm so sorry that I won't be around to see them grow up." Sam stated as tears start to run down his face.

"Sam . . ." Teresa sobbed before being cut off.

"Please let me finish." Sam pleaded as blood started to flow from his mouth again. Teresa nodded telling him he could continue.

"I need you to promise me something." Sam told her looking deep into her tear filled eyes.

"Anything." Teresa sobbed leaning forward placing her forehead to his.

"I want you to promise not to let our child grow up in this life. I want you to promise me to move on with your life, get out and find someone who will do a great job of helping you raise our kid." Sam choked nuzzling his forehead against hers.

"Sam I can't . . ." Teresa tried but was stopped again.

"Please I need you to promise me!" Sam cried lifting her head so she could look at him.

"I promise." She choked looking into the now dull eyes of the man she loved more than anything.

A smile came to Sam's face as he closed his eyes, "I will always love you, my sassy butterfly."

Teresa leaned down and kissed him on the lips one more time, "And I will always love you my sweet book worm."

Just then she felt his body go limp against hers. Her head shot up as she started to shake Sam's now lifeless body.

"Sam? Sam! SAM!" Teresa started to cry as she shook him hoping to wake him up even though she knew deep down that wasn't going to help.

When the Team heard Teresa's screaming they came running back into the room. But when they saw her shaking Sam's still lifeless body, Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no he isn't . . ." Dean started to ask but stopped because he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Sam! Wake up! You son of a bitch, you promised you would always be there for me. How do you expect to protect me if you're dead!" Teresa started to yell as she shook Sam's body harder.

Dean ran over, pulling Teresa off of the bed and away from Sam. After fighting against Dean's arms for a couple of minutes, the grief of losing the one man she cared about more than anything else finally took over. Instead of fighting she curled herself into him, crying into his chest. Dean reached up and started to stroke her hair, hoping to sooth the distressed huntress as his own single perfect tear started to roll down his cheek. Drade walked over and placed her middle and index finger on Sam's neck, then pulled back lowering her head.

"Yes he's gone. Dean, Teresa, I'm so sorry." Drade states giving them both a look of sympathy.

"Sorry! Your sorry! If you were truly sorry you wouldn't of let him die!" Teresa yelled at the red head.

"You don't think I tried! If I had even used even a drop of blood on him then he wouldn't have died peacefully, he would have died in agony. Did you want him to suffer instead of going peacefully!" Drade barked rage raising in her emerald eyes.

"Maybe he wouldn't have died at all if you had just tried!" Teresa yelled back, as tears continued to run down her face.

"You don't think if I could have saved him I would have! You know you can be a self centered bitch sometimes!" Drade growled taking a step towards Teresa.

"Why? Because I'm up set that the one person I love more than anything just died in my arms. And now I get to raise our child all by myself? Well then fine, but I would take being a self centered bitch over a heartless one any day." Teresa screamed finally crossing a line she should never have even gotten close to.

Drade took one step closer to Teresa before lifting her hand and making solid contact with the side of Teresa's face. But before she could do anything else two strong arms wrapped around Drade, pulling her away from the young pregnant huntress. Drade turned to see that Gabriel had appeared and was now holding her.

"Gabriel let me go!" Drade ordered trying to release her self from her mates arms.

"Drade you need to stop! How do you think Sam is going to react when he finds out you just slapped his pregnant wife." Gabriel stated making the whole room go silent at his last words.

Teresa let out a muffed cry before turning back into Dean's arms, as a new set of tears started to fall. Seeing the true pain that Teresa was feeling, Drade stopped struggling and calmed herself.

"Whoa what's up with Sweet Tart?" Gabriel asked letting go of his mate.

"Gabriel, Sam won't say anything." Drade stated with a very sad expression.

"What why? And why is sweet tart acting like someone died?" Gabriel asked completely oblivious to what he just said.

Teresa let out another cry as Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her, throwing the fallen Archangel a look over her trembling shoulder. It was only then that Gabriel noticed Sam's body on the bed.

"Wait don't tell me he's . . ." Gabriel trailed off as he suddenly realized what had happened.

Drade nodded her head. Gabriel's face dropped, not quite knowing what to say.

"Okay there is a room just down the hall, Gabriel I need you to take kiddo here and lay her down. And maybe just give her a once over to make sure that the baby didn't get hurt in the fight." Drade ordered pointing out the door and down the hall.

"Okay. Come on Sweet Tart." Gabriel said softly as he took her from Dean and started to lead the still sobbing huntress out the door.

After the door closed down the hallway, Drade turned to face Dean. Now that Teresa was out of the room, his excuse for being strong was gone. He bowed his head, as the tears started to form in his eyes.

"This isn't fair! First Cas, then Bobby and now Sam! Why can't I protect anyone? How come everyone I care about dies!" Dean asked anger rising in his voice as his shoulder started to shake.

"Dean . . ." Drade started but was cut off.

"I mean what did I ever do to deserve all this pain! Why do I have to lose everyone I care about?" Dean cried lowering his head as tears streamed down his face.

"You don't deserve it, which is why I'm going to bring him back." Drade stated suddenly making Dean stop crying and look up at the redhead.

"You better not be screwing with me." Dean barked.

"Don't worry Dean I'm not. But this time I need you to be patient, and not go off and make another deal." Drade ordered, power clearly in her emerald eyes. Because the last time she had tried to bring Sam back, Dean betrayed her trust and made a crossroads deal.

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again. But what about Teresa, we need to tell her." Dean stated looking down the hallway.

"I know we do but she needs to rest, or she could seriously hurt her and the baby. She shouldn't have fought Dick the way she did." Drade told him just as Gabriel came back down the hallway and towards them.

"How is she?" Dean asked with concern for his sister-in-law.

"Heart broken, which is to be expected. But she is resting right now, so hopefully she will feel better in a bit." Gabriel stated a sad expression on his face.

"And the baby?" Drade asked her mate.

"Oh the baby is fine, but if Teresa doesn't pull herself together, it won't be for very long. So now does someone want to tell me what happened?" Gabriel asked looking from Sam's body to his mate.

"He got bit by Dick's snake, and since it had special poison in it I couldn't save him before he died. But now I'm going to do everything in my power to bring him back." Drade said as she look at Sam with determination, she then turned to face her mate and Dean. "But I'm going to need your help. Dean I'm going to need you to come with me and help me gather the proper ingredients. And Gabe I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the kiddo. I don't want her running off and making a deal either." Drade ordered heading over to Sam's body.

"Will do. I'll go and check up on her. You just be careful." Gabriel stated in a stern voice to his mate.

Drade smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "Aren't I always."

Gabriel half smiled before heading back down the hallway. Drade them lifted Sam's body up into her arms.

"Drade what are you doing?" Dean cried running over to her and Sam.

"In order to bring him back, the first thing we have to do is burn his body." Drade stated calmly heading for the door.

"WHAT! WHY?" Dean cried again with anger in his voice.

"Because I need his ashes in order to create a new body." Drade told him, taking the body outside.

"What's wrong with this one?" Dean asked still horrified at what Drade was about to do.

"It's to damaged and poisoned for me to do anything. So I'm going to have to make him a new body out of his ashes and a few more ingredients." Drade continued to explain as she laid Sam down on a pile of logs.

Little did Drade know that Teresa was watching everything she was doing from the window in her room.

"Gabe, what is she doing!" Teresa asked in a panic as she watched Drade light a match and toss it on the wood.

"SAM!" Teresa cried making a dash to the door but was stopped by Gabriel.

"Teresa stop!" Gabriel barked in his Archangel voice making her stop in her tracks cause this is the first time he had ever used her real name.

"No she's burning his body! How does she expect me to bring him back . . ." Teresa trailed off when she saw the look she was reviving from the ex-trickster.

"You are not going out and making a deal! Drade said to be patient, she is going to bring him back." Gabriel told her, still blocking the door.

"But still how is she going to bring him back with out a body." Teresa cried but as she took a step towards the archangel her head started to spin.

"Whoa! Sweet Tart, you need to rest." Gabriel ordered as he caught her before she fell over. "You need to be careful, if you don't you could end up hurting the yourself and the baby." Gabriel let her over to the bed and laid her down.

After pulling the blanket over he noticed that tears had formed in her eyes again. He sat down next to her and pushed a piece of her hair way from her face.

"What if . . . she can-n't bring . . . him back?" Teresa sobbed closing her eyes.

"Come on this is Drade. If anyone can bring him back it's her." Gabe laughed now stoking her hair.

"But what if? I don't think I can raise this baby all by myself. What if I screw up?" Teresa sniffed reaching under the blanket to place a hand on her stomach. "What do I know about raising a child?"

Gabriel leaned down and places a kiss on her forehead, "You are going to be amazing mother. Your daughter is a lucky girl."

Teresa's eyes shot open at the Archangel's words. The first thing she noticed was the huge smile on his face.

"My dau-ughter? I'm h-ha-having a girl!" Teresa stuttered, a mixture of shock and joy on her face.

"Yep, so now you have to be strong for her. And I promise that Drade will bring Sam back to you." Gabriel smiled down at the expecting Mother.

"Okay, I'll do it for her and I sure hope she can." Teresa said before finally falling asleep.

Teresa did stay strong for a while, but as the days went by she started to get antsy.

"But Gabriel, it's been almost a week!" Teresa cried one afternoon when Gabriel came to her room with some food.

"You need to calm down and eat something." Gabriel told her as he handed her the plate.

"But Gabriel, I miss him so much. I don't think I can wait much longer." Teresa whined taking the plate from the Archangel.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." Came Drade's voice from the doorway.

"Drade!" Both Gabriel and Teresa shouted at the same time.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Drade stated throwing the bag she was carrying onto the bed.

"Hey and don't forget me." Dean chimed, tossing his own bag next to Drade's. He then turned to Teresa and smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. So did you guys get everything?" Teresa asked walking up to them.

"Yep we have everything we need to bring your lover boy back." Drade huffed out a laugh as she started pulling ingredients from the bags.

"What do we have to do first?" Teresa asked as relief washed over her.

"Well, first I need to make a new body for him. Which is what all of these are for." Drade told her as she started to pour the ingredients into a giant bowl.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, you can stay out of my way." Drade ordered tossing in my ingredients. After all of the items were in the bowl she pulled out an urn out of Dean's bag.

"Is that . . ." Teresa started to ask as a wave of sadness came over her.

"Yes these are Sam's ashes." Drade told her as she opened the urn and dumped the ashes into the bowl. She then placed her hand face down and concentrated all her power into the bowl as she started to chant over and over again in Latin.

"Lutum fecit ex uno corpore redeunte ad nos amisimus et cinis" She chanted as a purple orb formed in her hand. After a few minutes of chanting there was a bright purple light forcing the group to close their eyes.

When Teresa opened her eyes, her heart skipped when she saw Sam lying on the bed.

"Sam!" Teresa cried running over to the bed.

"Stand back!" Drade ordered grabbing her shoulder and pushing her towards Dean. As Dean wrapped his arms around Teresa, Drade pulled out a jar that was filled with a bright white light. She walked over to the bed, twisting the cap off the jar as she walked. When she was next to Sam, she turned the jar upside down causing another bright light.

"Amisit animam, de quo egressus es ad corpus." Drade chanted once again in Latin as the light subsided. Once the light was completely gone Drade finally opened her eyes. "There it's all done." Drade smiled before swaying slightly.

"Drade!" Gabriel cried running over to his mate.

"Ha ha I'm fine Gabe, just used a little to much energy." Drade laughed as she tried to get over her verdigo.

"Sam should wake up soon. You two watch over him while I take Drade to the other room so she can rest." Gabriel told them as he guided Drade out the door.

Teresa slowly walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to it. She then reached up and cupped Sam's hand in hers. A wave of happiness came over her when she felt his warm hand in hers.

"Oh come on Sammy wake up." Dean said as he made is way over to the other side of the bed.

"D-don't call m-me S-sammy." Sam moaned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Sam!" Teresa cried as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

"T-Ter-Teresa? D-Dean?" Sam asked moving his head from side to side.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Dean laughed as his single perfect tear appeared in his eye again.

"Wh-What hap-happened? I th-thought Drade couldn't s-save me?" Sam asked still a little groggy.

"S-she couldn't. You died in my a-arms. But s-she brought you back." Teresa sobbed happily placing her head on his chest. "Oh Sam, I-I thought I h-had lost you."

"Ya never do that again! Or I'll get Drade to bring you back so I can kill you myself." Dean laughed again.

"You have a deal. Where is Drade." Sam asked noticing that she wasn't in the room.

"She's just resting but I'll go let them know your up." Dean smiled before leaving his brother alone with his girl.

Sam turned his head so he could see Teresa, who still had her head on his chest with tears still streaming down her face.

"It's nice to hear your heart beating again." Teresa smiled shifting her head so she could look into Sam's pale green eyes. Oh how much she missed them.

"Welling good to feel it beating again." Sam laughed. "I'm so sorry I worried you." He told her as he reached up and placed a gentle hand on her head.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy your back." She smiled leaning forward and placing her lips to his.

"How's the baby?" Sam asked asked after they pulled apart.

A huge smile came to Teresa's face, "Oh she is doing just fine."

Well I'm glad to . . . Wait did you just say she?" Sam asked shooting up.

"Whoa Sam. You still need to rest." Teresa cried as she pushed Sam back on the bed.

He reached up and placed a hand on hers, "I'm fine. But did you just say that the baby is a girl?"

Teresa smiled again and leaned forward placing her lips to his again, "Yes I did." She said with a smile.

"But how?" Sam asked because other than to see how far along she was the couple never went to a doctor. So this made Sam really confused.

"Well after you . . . died, Drade made Gabriel give me a once over to make sure that the baby didn't get hurt in the fight and that's when he found out that it's a girl." Teresa informed him.

Sam was so happy to hear that he was having a girl that it only took a couple of days for him to get his full energy back.

"Are you sure your feeling okay?" Teresa asked with concern as they were getting ready to leave the safe house.

"Ya I'm fine. To be honest I've never felt better." Sam smiled brightly before turning to Drade. "Thank you. Because of you I get to watch my daughter grow up."

"I feel sorry for the poor sap who ends up with you as a father-in-law, but your welcome." Drade laughed from the front door.

Sam smiled one more time before heading to the impala where Dean was waiting. "You coming?" He asked Teresa who had stopped in her tracks.

"Ya just one sec." Teresa smiled at him before turning back towards the house.

"Did you forget something kiddo?" Drade asked as Teresa slowly made her way to the red head.

"Ya, it's just I never did thank you for bringing Sam back. And I'm sorry for the way I acted after he . . . Well you know." Teresa almost whispered making a small smile appear on the older huntress's face.

"Hey no problem. I could never let one of my boys down. Oh and come here a sec." Drade whispered bending her finger telling her to come closer. Once Teresa was right next to her she bent down so she could whisper in her ear. "Since Sam has a whole new body lets just say that, as Dean would say, he's been rehymenated. And I don't think an expecting father should still be a virgin, do you?" Drade smirked making a smile come to the young huntress's face.

"Not at all." She laughed almost running to Sam.

As the boys and Teresa drove away, Drade made a silent promise to make Dick pay for what he did to her boys and her girl.


End file.
